


Owning Claire Dunphy

by pervertedmind_69



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Exhibitionism, F/M, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervertedmind_69/pseuds/pervertedmind_69
Summary: Manny comes across Claire in a hotel in New York city and has an unforgettable night with her. Claire explores her exhibitionist and submissive side with him in the later chapters.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Manny was in New York for a college trip. His entire class was staying in a cheap motel but since Manny was used to the good things in life, he had decided to stay at the Marriott. The luxury hotel was so comfortable to stay in that even when the trip ended Manny decided to stay on for a couple of more days. 

He went down to the hotel’s pool with a book to laze the day away. As he was lounging on a beach chair sipping a cocktail and looking around, he was surprised to see a familiar face. Claire was walking towards the pool area. 

As she neared he was able to see her more clearly. He was absolutely stunned to see what she was wearing. Claire was wearing what could only be described as a micro-bikini. The thing only covered her nipples and her pussy. Her supple pert breasts were completely visible. As she passed him Manny hid behind his book as he didn’t want her to spot him just yet. The sight from behind was breathtaking as well. The lower-part of the bikini was just a thread between her asscheeks. Her amazingly fit ass was a sight to behold as her completely bare asscheeks jiggled as she walked. Manny was already hard in his shorts.

The next half an hour he spied on Claire as she took a few laps in the pool. Her body was gorgeous. She was really serious about her fitness and the results showed in her fit lithe body without a hint of fat. 

Finally when she was headed towards him Manny decided to reveal himself. He put his book down and stood up. 

“Hey Claire!” he greeted her when she was near enough to hear him.

Claire turned around and was shocked to see him. Manny could also see that she was seriously embarrassed. She immediately locked her arms around her chest and forced a smile. 

“Manny!! What are you doing here?”

“I was on a college trip. What are you doing here Claire?”

“Oh, I was on a business trip. The deal went really well and I decided to treat myself by staying here for a few days. You know, unwind and have some fun...”

“Oh, I can see you are unwinding..” said Manny, glancing down at her body.

Claire turned red again. 

“Well I should go to my room. Let’s meet up for dinner?”

“Sure!”

Claire turned around and started walking away quickly. Manny enjoyed the sight of her amazing ass as she left.

***

When Claire entered her room, put on a bathrobe and lay down, the feeling of embarrassment finally started to die down. It was replaced by a tingling feeling in her loins when she thought about the sight she must have presented to Manny in her micro-bikini. She had been feeling really daring when she had decided to wear it to the pool. A mother of three, she was used to wearing conservative swimsuits but in this trip she had felt like doing something daring and exciting. The whole time at the pool she had been exulting at all the attention she knew she had been getting from the young men there. And now she realized one of the young men had been her ‘brother’ Manny.

The more she thought of Manny staring at her in that tiny swimsuit the more excited she got. Lately Claire had been feeling sexually frustrated. Things with Phil had gotten really boring with neither of them putting any efforts to spice things up. She felt like she desperately needed some excitement and here was a perfect opportunity. 

Another thing she had recently realized was that she was an exhibitionist. She got really turned on by showing off her hot fit body. This was the reason she had gotten the micro-bikini in the first place. Claire decided to have some fun with Manny while they were in the hotel. 

In the evening she got his room number from the reception and called him to his room. When he knocked on the door, she opened it wearing a small towel that barely came down to her ass. 

“Hey Manny. Why don’t you watch some TV while I take a quick shower. Then we will go down for dinner.”

Manny nodded and entered her room. Claire turned around and headed to the bathroom. As she walked the towel moved up a few inches exposing the lower part of her ass. Manny adjusted his hardening cock in his pants and sat down on the bed. 

After a few minutes the bathroom door was flung open and Claire walked out completely naked. 

“Let me just get dressed real quick,” she told Manny, being completely casual about her nakedness. Manny stared open-mouthed at her body. Even though she was over forty she had a body of a twenty year old. Her supple breasts stood proudly upright. Her pussy was completely shaved. As she opened the closet and bent down to grab something, her slender fit asscheeks separated to give a glimpse of her pink asshole and pussy lips.

Manny couldn’t control himself after that. He walked up to her grabbed her naked body. Apparently Claire was really horny as well as she immediately started kissing him. They locked lips as Manny’s hand went down to her firm asscheeks and squeezed. Claire moaned into his mouth. He brought his hands up to her breasts and squeezed them roughly. 

Claire fell to her knees and started unbuckling his pants. She pushed them down and pulled down his boxers as well. Manny’s thick nine inches cock was standing in attention.

“Wow..” she breathed staring at his huge thick cock. She immediately put it in her mouth and started sucking on it hungrily. 

Manny’s knees almost gave out. Claire was an amazing cocksucker. She licked and sucked on his knob like a professional. Manny grabbed her beautiful blonde hair and started fucking her mouth. When this only turned on Claire even more, Manny realized that she loved being treated like a whore and that she must like it rough. 

He started fucking her mouth even harder. Claire’s mouth stretched over his huge cock. He started going deeper. Claire started choking on his cock as he fucked her throat. Saliva drooled from the corners of her mouth. Claire was in heaven. She was enjoying being used like a whore. 

Manny took his cock out so that Claire could breathe again. Her mouth was covered in saliva. Manny rubbed it all over her face. 

“On the bed on your hands and knees,” he commanded her.

Claire immediately got on the bed and presented her amazing ass to him on her hands and knees. Manny walked over and slapped her ass hard. “Higher!”

Claire cried out in surprise at the hard slap and raised her ass higher in the air. Her pussy was drenched and she was as horny as she had even been. 

Manny slapped her ass again. Really hard. Claire cried out and clenched her ass in pain. Pink handprints appeared on her pale ass. Then in one swift motion Manny entered her. Claire gasped as she felt his huge cock penetrate her slick pussy. As Manny buried his cock into her pussy up to the hilt, Claire moaned loudly. 

Manny grabbed her hair and started fucking her hard. His hips made slapping noises against her ass as he fucked her. Claire’s tight pussy squeezed around his enormous cock as he repeatedly slammed into her. He started spanking her ass as he fucked her. Hard smacks that made her asscheeks jiggle. Claire pushed back her ass like a whore in heat while Manny pulled her hair, spanked her ass and fucked her like a porn star. 

Suddenly Manny stopped and pulled out. Claire who was close to cumming begged him to continue fucking her. Manny rubbed his fingers against her pussy and then lubricated her asshole with it. 

“Oh God” moaned Claire, feeling his fingers rubbing against her asshole. “Oh yes Manny. Fuck my ass! Fuck my ass real hard!”

Claire’s pussy was absolutely drenched. Manny rubbed more of her pussy juice on her asshole and slipped two fingers in. Claire gasped as she felt his fingers enter her ass. Manny was in heaven as he fingered Claire’s beautiful sexy tight ass. He pressed another finger in to open up her ass. He pulled her hair and fucked her hard with his fingers. Claire screamed as she started cumming. Her ass clenched his fingers as he continued stabbing them into her ass. 

Claire stopped cumming and simply lay there with her ass in the air. Manny took out his fingers as he figured her ass was ready for his cock by now. He grabbed her asscheeks, spread them apart and shoved his huge cock up her ass. Claire screamed again as she felt the huge cock stretch her ass open. Manny fucked her ass hard, slamming against her hips and thrusting his cock deep into her sexy ass. Her asscheeks jiggled as he slammed his hips against her ass while giving her the pounding of her life. While fucking her, Manny shoved three of his fingers into her sloppy dripping pussy as well. This was too much for Claire who started cumming again. And as her ass clenched his cock tightly he started cumming as well. Manny came deep inside her ass, filling her up with his cum. 

Exhausted he fell on top of Claire’s sweaty naked body. 

“Fuck” he groaned.

“God that was amazing” Claire sighed from under him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manny takes Claire out to a club.

After their first steamy encounter Manny and Claire decided to meet up at New York again the next month. Claire showed up at the hotel Manny was staying in wearing the sluttiest dress she owned. The tiny black dress revealed a lot of cleavage and barely covered her ass. Under the dress, she wore only a red thong. Her dirty blonde hair was cut short, making her look younger and she wore dark red lipstick. Claire felt more alive than she had in years. She was excited, horny and up for anything. She wanted to explore the wild side she had suppressed all those years with Phil and her family.

When Manny opened the door his jaw fell to the floor. Claire looked breathtakingly hot. To his surprise she got down on her knees right at the door and started unclasping his belt. She expertly opened his pants and pulled them down. Manny was already hard at this point and right at the open door where anyone walking down the hotel hallway could see them, Claire started sucking his huge cock. 

Claire had the amazing skills of a porn star in sucking cock. She gave him a proper sloppy blow job, taking him deep in her throat. Manny grabbed her hair and started fucking her face. Within moments he was cumming and Claire swallowed it all like a pro. Then she got up, adjusted her dress and slipped into the room. 

Manny took her into his arms and kissed her hard. “God you are so hot!” he sighed.

Claire licked his neck. “I am feeling really naughty today Manny. I will do whatever you say, wherever you say it. I am your bitch from now on.”

Manny grabbed her ass from under the dress and squeezed. “Good. First take off your underwear. You are not wearing it to the club we are going to.”

Claire quickly pulled off her thong and threw it to the side. 

Manny went over to his bag and took out a package. 

“I ordered something specially for you.”

****

They were on their way to the club in an Uber. Claire was sitting in the middle seat on Manny’s command so that her sexy bare legs were clearly visible to the middle-aged driver through his rear-view mirror. As Manny did something on his phone, Claire felt the vibrating egg he had inserted into her pussy before leaving start to buzz inside her. She almost gasped out loud at the amazing feeling and immediately started getting wet. Her phone buzzed and she saw a message from Manny:

‘Pull your dress up and spread your legs like the slut you are.’

Turned on at the commanding voice of the instruction and the buzzing egg in her pussy, she moved the dress up her thighs and leaned back, spreading her legs open in the process. When the driver glanced back at her through the rear-view mirror he almost crashed the car on seeing her hairless wet pussy clearly exposed between her legs. 

Manny increasing the intensity of the vibrator and a moan escaped from Claire. The driver kept glancing back every chance he got, adjusting a very noticeable bulge in his jeans. Manny decided to give the guy a better show and pulled Claire’s dress down from her chest. Now her breasts were out in the open. Claire had closed her eyes in pleasure and was too far gone to care that she was completely exposed to a stranger. The driver couldn’t believe his luck. He slowed down the car to a crawl so that he could enjoy the sight of the amazing hot blonde almost naked in his car. 

Manny ramped up the vibrator to the max and Claire moaned loudly. The driver couldn’t take it anymore and stopped the car at a deserted road. He pulled out his cock, turned around to get the best sight of the sexy blonde with her firm tits and wet cunt, and started jerking off. The max setting sent powerful bursts of pleasure through Claire. She opened her eyes and saw the driver jerking off watching her naked body. All of it was too much for Claire and felt her orgasm coming. She arched her back and screamed as she started cumming. At the sight of her powerful orgasm the driver blew his load too. 

“Damn, man. This is the best day of my life.” The driver muttered, stuffing his cock back into his jeans.

“Great. Now drop us off at the club,” said Manny, looking over and seeing Claire slumped on the seat in bliss, breasts and pussy still out in the open.

****

When they finally reached the club, Manny got them drinks. Claire quickly downed two glasses of vodka. Even though the vibrator inside her was off for the time, she was still feeling extremely horny from the event in the Uber. Her tiny dress was not one to be worn without underwear as every time she bent forward her entire breasts were visible and if she walked carelessly, the underside of her buttcheeks peeked out. She looked like a complete slut and she was loving it.

Manny drank his scotch and pointed to four college guys dancing in the middle of the bar. “I want you to go and dance with them. And you are not allowed to stop them if they start touching you.”

Claire looked over at the hot young guys clearly drunk in the middle of the dance floor. The idea excited her and she felt herself getting turned on even more. She got up and sauntered over to them and started dancing between them.

The guys couldn’t believe it when the hot foxy blonde in the tiny dress started dancing with them. They correctly thought that she must be a sexually frustrated middle class wife out for some action. They grinned at each other and crowded around her dancing along with the music.

Manny smiled to himself and turned the vibrator on in low setting. The low setting was designed to increase sexual stimulation. As Claire felt the vibrator come alive in her pussy, she started feeling really horny. She started grinding against the hard muscled bodies of the guys around her. On seeing how forward the milf was being, the guys also started boldly feeling her up. One guy put his palm over her breast as he danced with her. He could feel her tit through the soft dress and realized she wasn’t wearing a bra. The guy behind her cupped her shapely firm ass. He squeezed and groped her from behind. The club was so dark and loud that they could do all of this without being noticed by anyone. Manny stood nearby watching the action.

The buzzing vibrator along with the groping was making Claire mad with lust. She started feeling up the hard cocks of the guys through their slacks. They completely surrounded her so that she would be out of sight of the people dancing nearby. Then the guy behind her pulled up her dress exposing her sexy ass. 

“Wow! She isn’t wearing any panties!” he crowed, giving a hard slap to her naked ass.

“Oh yeah!” The guy in the front exclaimed, moving his hand between her legs and cupping her wet pussy. “This slut is horny as fuck!”

The guy on the side pulled down the dress from her chest and started mauling her breasts. Grabbing them, putting them in his mouth and sucking on her tits. Now Claire was half naked in the middle of the club being felt up by all four guys. Manny watched while stroking himself from inside his pants. 

One of the guys shoved his fingers inside her cunt and pulled out the pulsating egg. He threw it to the floor and whispered in Claire’s ears that she wouldn’t need that anymore. He shoved two of his fingers into her sopping wet cunt and started fingering her hard and fast. The guy behind her spread her asscheeks, spit on her asshole and shoved a finger into her ass as well. Another guy kissed her on the mouth while the last guys sucked on her tits. 

They enjoyed her completely. They fingered her ass and pussy while groping her firm breasts. Being fingered half naked in the middle of the club was turning Claire on so crazily that she started cumming. She shivered and her pussy and ass spasmed on the fingers fucking her ruthlessly. The guy brought out his fingers from her pussy covered in cum and put it in her mouth. Claire sucked on his fingers hungrily. 

The guys adjusted her dress and started leading her to the restroom. Manny followed. Once there they took out their hard cocks and Claire quickly got on her knees on the dirty toilet floor and started sucking them. The toilet’s door was wide open and anyone standing outside could see what was happening. Manny came in and watched from the side.

“You want in on this?” the guy who was the leader of the group asked him.

“Nah, I am cool. I like to watch.” 

The guy shrugged. “What a hot piece of ass right?” he commented to Manny as Claire hungrily sucked on his cock.

Manny agreed. 

After she had sucked on everybody’s cocks they pulled her up and pushed her against the wall with her ass out. They took her dress off so that she was completely naked. A few more guys had gathered at the toilet and stared at the hot blonde slut getting gangbanged. The leader of the group bent over, spread her asscheeks and started licking her ass. Claire moaned like a bitch in heat. She was still sopping wet. The guy licked her ass properly, sliding his tongue between her firm asscheeks and pressing it against her asshole. He filled his fingers with her pussy juice and shoved them up her tight ass, properly lubricating her. 

The guys stared hungrily jerking off their cocks as the leader of the group lined his thick hard cock against the blonde’s hot tight ass and shoved it in one smooth motion. Claire cried out loud as she felt the cock penetrate her tight ass. Then the guy started fucking her hard and rough. He grabbed her hair and pulled it hard as he fucked her ass. While fucking her, he started slapping her firm ass with his right hand. His hard hand left pink handprints on her ass as her smacked her hard while thrusting deep inside her with his huge cock. 

He fucked her hard and long until Claire screamed as she starting cumming for the third time in the night. As her ass clamped shut on his cock, the guy started cumming too. He came deep inside her ass, filling her. After he pulled out, Claire’s legs gave way from under her and she crumpled on the dirty wet floor exhausted from the intense fucking. The other three guys started converging on her for their turn but Manny came in and put a stop it.

“Sorry, guys,” he told them apologetically while helping Claire off the floor and handing her the dress that was lying beside her. “But she has to go now.”

The guys grunted in disappointment and started leaving. Claire put on the dress and walked out of the club with Manny in a haze having had the time of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you are enjoying the story so far. Suggestions are also welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> The coming chapters will have Manny completely sexually dominating Claire in public and with other random strangers as well. Let me know if you are interested in reading more by commenting.


End file.
